This invention relates to personal security systems and in particular, to personal security systems utilizing a wireless connection.
A security system typically installed in residential or business establishments is connected to a monitoring station via the land lines through a central switching office. The disadvantage to these systems is that a would be intruder can disable the system simply by cutting or disconnecting the land lines. Similarly, many of the residential and business security systems provide personal security through the use of a panic button or the capabilities of entering a panic code through a touch pad that is centrally located within the building being monitored. The disadvantage to this system is that an attacker can prevent the victim from reaching the panic button or the touch keypad and thus prevent a cry for help from being transmitted to the monitoring location.
A security system has a base unit that includes a wireless telephone transmitter and receiver and a computer unit. The computer unit has a memory for storing an emergency phone number and an outgoing message. The security system is activated by a voice command such as xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chelpxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolicexe2x80x9d. When the voice command is detected, the computer unit will cause the wireless telephone transmitter and receiver to connect to the location callable by the emergency phone number and to transmit the outgoing message.
The security system includes an audible alarm operatively connected to the computer unit which turns on the audible alarm when the voice command is detected.
The security system can include a Blue Tooth transmitter operatively connected to the computer unit. The Blue Tooth transmitter transmits a warning signal to a remote unit when the voice command is recognized. The remote unit also includes a wireless telephone transmitter and receiver, a Blue Tooth receiver and a computer unit. The computer unit has a memory for storing an emergency phone number and an outgoing message and will transmit the out going message after a selected time period if the base unit fails to transmit the out going message and a cancel command has not been received.
The security system can further include an alarm located remotely from the base unit and connect thereto by the Blue Tooth network.
The security system can also be a mobile unit with GPS location capabilities.
It is an object of the invention to provide a personal security system that will allow an individual to say a predefined keyword and activate the alarm system.
It is yet another embodiment of the invention to provide a primary security system with capabilities of having one or more secondary systems to insure that in the event the primary system is detected by a would be intruder, the secondary system will continue with the notification of the authorities concerning the intrusion.
The above features and capabilities may be more apparent from a reading of the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments in conjunction with the figures.